


[Art+Podfic] Rest Among the Rubble

by Wereflamingo



Series: Wereflamingo's The Flash Works [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Leonard and Barry took a second to rest after a battle. Things between them come to a head.A podfic and art ofRest Among the Rubbleby Moriavis.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Wereflamingo's The Flash Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Art+Podfic] Rest Among the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rest Among the Rubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264432) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> So, funny story. I saw [this](https://hautecoldture.tumblr.com/post/625122791177502720/thinkin-bout-metalen-while-sketching-this) lovely fanart by haute_coldture and remembered I had the raw recording of this fic lying around, so I figured I'd ask permission to use it for the cover art. Which they granted, but the convo went, to paraphrase, something like this:
> 
> **Sa:** Sure, I hope it fits the fic well  
>  **Me:** I mean, technically in the fic they're leaning on a wall, but it totally fits the vibe!  
>  **Sa:** Oh, that's a good idea too! But I will not be tempted bc busy with other art  
>  **Me:** Lol, maybe I'll try it. But not really bc busy with Pod Together and also I don't do art that often
> 
> Spoiler: I did it after Pod Together.  
> So go look at the link bc it's very pretty, but also, two cakes. 
> 
> Thank you, Moriavis, for writing and sharing this and for giving blanket permission! Text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264432).

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QZEDsY4YOD925_hDWKNB8dO6pYjEIvHv/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 2.43 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:03

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening and/or viewing! If you enjoyed my work, I'd love to hear from you, but of course if you also have something to say about the fic itself, go ahead and leave your comment and/or kudos for the author on the [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264432) itself.
> 
> Also, I only recorded a podfic this short because I wanted to practice the voices, so if anyone wants to rec me similarly short fics with fun lines to practice, I'm listening.
> 
> (Admin stuff: I've started organizing my works into "series" by fandom, so if you want to subscribe but don't care for my other fandoms, you can subscribe to the series instead)


End file.
